Ordyne
Ordyne (オーダイン Ōdain) is a side-scrolling shooting game released by Namco in 1988 for arcade only in Japan, running on the Namco System 2 hardware. The game was later ported onto the NEC TurboGrafx-16 in 1989 in Japan and North America. The original arcade version was also released as part of Namco Museum Vol. 4 for the Sony PlayStation in 1996, and for the Nintendo Wii Virtual Console in 2007 (TurboGrafx-16 version) and 2009 (arcade version, Japan only). Story The genius scientist Dr. Tomari has invented an atomic conversion device named "Ordyne". He gave the boot device of Ordyne to his fiancée Kana in the form of a pendant. A day before their wedding, the villainous Kubota kidnapped Kana to steal Ordyne's key. To rescue his fiancée and recover Ordyne's key, Dr. Tomari and his assistant Sunday Chin set out in small aircraft to fight against Kubota's evil forces. Characters *'Dr. Yuichiro Tomari' (泊 裕一郎) - The character controlled by player 1, a brilliant 27-year-old scientist who created Ordyne. This famed inventor is a heavy smoker and likes tuna spaghetti. *'Sunday Chin' (サンデー 珍) - The character controlled by player 2, Dr. Tomari's Chinese assistant. His favorite food is ebi chili sauce. In the English TurboGrafx-16 version, he was renamed Felix Mockle in the manual, and has a different appearance, depicted as a blond male on the cover art. *'Kana Aihara' (相原香奈) - Dr. Tomari's fiancée and a kindergarten teacher entrusted with Ordyne's key. Age unknown (mentally 21 years old). Her favorite food is pudding a la mode. In the TurboGrafx-16 version, there is a cheat code that, when entered on the title screen, allows the player to play as her. When entered successfully, her name appears with the game's logo. *'Kubota' (クボタ) - The mysterious antagonist of unknown origin who seeks to seize control of Ordyne for his own evil purposes. His favorite food is gyōza. He is the final boss, where he pilots a large Mega-Jumper. After his defeat, his machine breaks down and he falls to his death. In the English TurboGrafx-16 version's manual, he is described as being the leader of an outer-space gang. *'Miyuki-chan' (みゆきちゃん) - A sympathetic shopkeeper who appears with her flying shop, Kuchu IN, in the stages. *'Dream Co., Ltd.' - Five robots that appear once in stages 2 through 6 and give the player a chance to win items or crystals in a roulette. Gallery OrdyneTG16.jpg|TurboGrafx-16 cover PCEOrdyne.jpg|PC Engine (Japanese TurboGrafx-16) cover NM4OrdyneGameRoom.png|Miyuki-chan in Namco Museum Vol. 4 Artwork Ordyne-Ships.png|Dr. Tomari and Sunday Ordyne-Ships2.png|Dr. Tomari and Sunday Ordyne-Ships3.png|Dr. Tomari and Sunday Ordyne-Ships4.png|Dr. Tomari and Sunday Ordyne-MainCharacters.png|Dr. Tomari and Sunday Ordyne-Tomari.png|Dr. Yuichiro Tomari Ordyne-Sunday.png|Sunday Chin Ordyne-Kana.png|Kana Aihara Ordyne-Kubota.png|Kubota Ordyne-Kidnap.png|Kubota and Kana Ordyne-Heart.png|Dr. Tomari and Kana Ordyne-Miyuki.png|Miyuki-chan Ordyne-Miyuki2.png|Miyuki-chan Ordyne-Miyuki3.png|Miyuki-chan Ordyne-Miyuki4.png|Miyuki-chan Ordyne-DreamCoLtd.png|Dream Co. Ltd. Ordyne-DreamCoLtd2.png|Dream Co. Ltd. Ordyne-DreamCoLtd3.png|Dream Co. Ltd. Ordyne-Hamburger.png|Hamburger Ordyne-Kame.png|Turtle Ordyne-Same.png|Shark Ordyne-Wani.png|Alligator Ordyne-Kingyo.png|Goldfish Ordyne-PyonPyon.png|Pyon-pyon Ordyne-Pelican.png|Pelican Ordyne-Boss1.png|Air Fortress (空中要塞, A.K.A. "Airship") Ordyne-FireTortoise.png|Fire Tortoise (ファイヤートータス, A.K.A. "Giant Blue Turtle") Ordyne-PowerStation.png|Power Station (パワーステーション, A.K.A. "Hot Top") Ordyne-R-4B.png|R-4B (aka "Hover Ship") Ordyne-CrystalHead.png|Crystal Head (クリスタルヘッド, A.K.A. "Crystal Palace") Ordyne-Maiku.png|Mic (マイク, A.K.A. "Mr. Roboto") Ordyne-KubotaMachine.png|Kubota Machine (クボタマシン, A.K.A. "Mega-Jumper") Trivia *Pac-Man makes a cameo appearance in the game as the Stock Bomber Shot power-up. *Sunday's change in appearance to Felix in the English TurboGrafx-16 version was likely done to avoid reinforcing negative stereotypes portrayed by Chinese stock characters to English audiences. *The ship that Kana pilots is different between the arcade and TurboGrafx-16 versions; **In the ending of the arcade version, she piloted a red ship with a different design than that of Dr. Tomari and Sunday's. Therein, she uses it to fire an energy blast that turns Kubota's headquarters into a giant cherry blossom tree. It is likely that this ship is the titular Ordyne, since the term "atomic conversion device" could be used in the context of something that can convert one object into another at the atomic level. **In the TurboGrafx-16 version, she pilots an orange version of Dr. Tomari's ship. *In the manual of the English TurboGrafx-16 version, Ordyne is described as being a "colossal nuclear reactor" instead of an atomic conversion device in the original material. External links *Ordyne Wii Virtual Console Arcade page *Ordyne (PC Engine version) article in Video Game Den Category:1988 games Category:Arcade games Category:TurboGrafx-16 games Category:Wii Virtual Console games